¿Qué hacer?
[[Archivo:Lenin book 1902.jpg|thumb|upright|Portada original de Что делать? Čto délat'? ]] ¿Qué hacer? ( Chto délat?) es un tratado político, escrito por Vladímir Lenin entre finales de 1901 y principios de 1902 y publicado en febrero de ese año. En él, Lenin presenta propuestas concretas sobre la organización y la estrategia que debe seguir un partido revolucionario. Se trata de un desarrollo de los conceptos organizativos del partido revolucionario, ya expuestos en la revista Iskra, particularmente en el artículo «¿Por dónde empezar?», de mayo de 1901. El título se inspira en la novela homónima de Nikolái Chernyshevski, escrita en 1862, de enorme influencia en los revolucionarios rusos de la época. Contenido Lenin recuerda una de las bases de la estrategia revolucionaria marxista: el estudio teórico. A continuación expone sus divergencias con los economicistas (representados por los periódicos Rabóchaya Mysl y Rabócheye Delo), una corriente política que reduce la acción política de los proletarios a la lucha económica, es decir, las reivindicaciones salariales y de las condiciones de trabajo. Así, la revolución se posterga a un plazo muy largo. Para Lenin, por el contrario, hace falta luchar de manera organizada para derrocar a la burguesía. Lenin critica también las posiciones de los terroristas surgidos de la tradición de Tierra y Libertad, que veían en la acción violenta puntual una táctica de excitación de las masas. Para Lenin, la estrategia revolucionaria debe ser un trabajo largo y paciente de organización. Según Lenin, los economicistas y los terroristas tienen en común que apuestan por la espontaneidad de las masas, lo que les convierte en unos oportunistas ya que renuncian a la difusión en masa de una conciencia política de clase. Por tanto, Lenin critica el trabajo «artesanal» de los revolucionarios de la época, y también la dispersión de los grupos obreros, poco eficaz para resistir a la represión zarista y para realizar un trabajo perenne y coherente. La prensa revolucionaria, por ejemplo, es incapaz de ser distribuida de manera regular a lo largo de periodos largos de tiempo. Los principios organizativos de Lenin consisten, pues, en la creación de un partido revolucionario centralizado, constituido de «revolucionarios de profesión» en torno a un periódico de alto nivel considerado como un organizador colectivo. ¿Qué hacer?, una de las obras clave de Lenin, precipitó en parte la división del Partido Obrero Socialdemócrata de Rusia (POSDR) al que pertenecía entre bolcheviques y mencheviques. Los bolcheviques pasaron a ser el partido revolucionario, mientras que los mencheviques tomaron un camino más moderado a un gobierno liberal que, esperaban, podría conducir a una revolución socialista. Interpretación de Lars T. Lih Algunos expertos en el pensamiento de Lenin han indagado en el porqué de la complejidad de este libro. El politólogo británico Lars T. Lih afirma que el libro del líder bolchevique ha sido malinterpretado debido a errores de traducción respecto de la versión original en ruso. Lih menciona también que Varias páginas de su libro se dedican a la aclaración de cuál deberían ser, según él, las traducciones correctas de las palabras de Lenin. Referencias Bibliografía * * Paul Blackledge, [http://www.isj.org.uk/index.php4?id=218&issue=111 What was Done], an extended review of Lars Lih's Lenin Rediscovered from International Socialism Enlaces externos * review of Lih's book from Socialist Democracy (Ireland) * [http://www.marxists.org/archive/draper/1990/myth/myth.htm "What They Did to What is to be Done?"], Hal Draper's classic essay contextualizing WITBD Categoría:Literatura marxista Categoría:Libros de 1902 Categoría:Obras de Lenin